Feelings withing
by faith150
Summary: Clare has lived quietly, never fully sure of anything. Until she discovers something all too new.


_**Hello my wonderful readers, it means the world to me that you're going to give this story a chance! I sincerely hope you don't regret it.**_

_**It's a tad AU, things are different, and Clare is still awkward but very shy. Imogen is her BFF maybe ooc for a while but who doesn't want a friendship between them two?**_

_**Eli has yet to be introduced, so Clare doesn't know him yet**_

The leaves briskly danced out on the Edwa/ scratch that, the Martins Front yard. I cannot believe I almost said Edwards. That name became vacant to Clare during her sophomore year; she never once looked back when it came to her father… She figured that he had made his choice when he decided to leave and create a whole new family. Clare had soon adapted to the new "Martin lifestyle" including her brother Jake who always seemed to consume the hot water before Clare could even rinse. Of course this aggravated her; however she was used to it, just like Jake became use to her neurotic behavior concerning how the serial needed to always be packed tight. Clare knew how difficult it'd be, but she saw how happy her mother was, and she figured that this new lifestyle could be adaptable.

Clare always depicted herself as a very selfless person; of course she had made selfish mistakes in the past. However she always had others best interest at heart. At least that's what she knew herself to be, but what type of teenager really knows themselves at that age?

Her mother however made reckless/selfish decisions in the past, always judging those who didn't share her same values. Clare had always steered away from her mother's outlook on life, and judgment. And praised her for it; praying and hoping that she would never be like her mother. Of course she didn't resent her mother, or give her attitude she figured that there was no point in arguing with her mother. She'd nod in agreement, even if she disagreed. Just for the sake of a hospitable environment. If Clare wanted anything it was a happy family who didn't fight constantly. She figured that her feelings stemmed from her parents divorced, but her best friend Imogen had another theory. Imogen thought that it was basic common knowledge; I mean who would want their family to fight or even disagree?

Imogen was always known for her quirks, but Clare had come to know her for her bravery. Imogen was like one of those girls the populars envied, because of their ability to get along with any clique, and if Clare could describe Imogen it would be exactly that. She always knew what to say or even do to get the approval of any clique. She was a wallflower in Clare's eyes, and she was so thankful to have someone like that by her side. Thought Clare was known for being awkwardly shy she still had Ali, lil miss popular.

Ali and Clare had always been there for one another, so it showed at no surprise that they were still friends after all these years. It made Clare happy to know that at least she had something consent in her life such as Ali, but just like every friendship they both had there fights and differences. This usually focused on how Ali was acting in front of guys.

Clare never understood why girls at school threw themselves after guys, especially if you'd get hurt in the end. She still carried some anxiety when it came to Kenna as the kids called them, she still harbored feelings for K.c but she never let them out, just carried them with her. If anything Clare was Quiet, Dull and shy. She always felt the safest in her head where she could think out loud. Books usually helped calm her down, she figured that at least she could have this fantasy, and read about other people instead of her, grieving over the characters other than herself.

However all of that was soon to end, even she knew it. School started up soon enough, and she dreaded every second of it.

_**Hope you enjoyed the prologue to feelings within, please comment if possible!**_

_**Thanks xoxo -bre**_


End file.
